Twilight A Musical?
by lizzyT
Summary: how would live be if everything went from normal to musical?
1. The Weird Introductions

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the songs and characters. Everything belongs to the creators of the songs or characters.  


* * *

Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. Call me Bella…or else. Please, pretty please? Okay, now that we are friends, and that you call me Bella, let's get on with the story, actually let me share my life so far with a song!

_To the rhythm of Don't stop believing_ :

"I'm just a big town girl,  
living in a lonely world!  
I took the morning plane going some cold town.

I'm gonna miss my friends.  
Going down a road that bends.  
I took the morning plane going some cold town."

Sorry people, but I've got a song to work on.

On the way to Forks, I brought out my pet cactus, yes it is a real cactus. I got so bored that I started to talk to Rex, yes I have named my pet cactus and don't laugh at it, or me.

_To the rhythm of bad boys(really old song, if you don't know it search it up!)  
Singer- Charlie:_

"UH! Bad boys watcha gon, watcha gon, watcha gonna do?  
When sheriff Charlie Swan comes for you?  
Tell me! Whatcha gonna do? When I come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?  
When I come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when I come for you?

When you were eight and you had bad traits you go to school  
And learn the golden rule, So why are you acting like a bloody fool  
If you get hot then you must get cool!"

If you haven't known yet, My father is a cop, that's why he was singing that song in the shower.

On the first day of school, in the parking lot I saw that the nicest car in the whole parking lot was a shiny, silver Volvo, and it stood out.

When I arrived to my first class of English I met Mike while he sang.  
_To the rhythm of the new kid in school:_

"So what's your name,  
New kid in school?  
Tell me something,  
Do you feel lonely?  
Come sit next to me  
Tell me honey,  
Do you feel lonely?  
Come get closer to me  
It ain't that bad  
You know it really ain't that bad  
You can't avoid it  
Might as well enjoy it  
'Cuz I do  
While you're the new kid in school  
You're the new kid in school"

Sadly, he moved towards me as he sung. I soon realized he was singing to me. Damn.  
Time quickly passed, and I soon realized it was time for lunch. Like the shiny Volvo, the only thing that stood out was a tiny group of people.

_They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. (Twilight pg18)_

I soon find out that they were the Cullen family from Jessica Stanley. I believe that in this whole school there are only few people who are sane. The rest including me are insane. Yes we sing to introduce ourselves.

I looked around the biology class noticing the only empty seat was in the front row with Edward Cullen. I walked in front of the fan, trying to make him notice my perfume; it ended up to make him gag. Crap and I have to sit next to him. I quickly sat down and while I sat down Edward moved to the edge of his chair. The teacher quickly got into the class dressed up as Bill Nye. Sadly, he started singing the Bill Nye the Science Guy theme song:

"Bill  
Bill  
Bill  
Bill Nye the Science Guy  
Bill Nye the Science Guy  
Space  
Rocks  
Chemicals  
More space  
Uh, plants  
Bill!  
Bill!  
Bill!  
{Nye!}  
Bill!  
Bill Nye the Science Guy

SCIENCE RULES!"

I quickly put up my hand.

"yes, Isabella Swan?"

"First thing, call me Bella, next when are we going to get to the actual learning?"

"right about……now! Welcome class!"

So that was how my day went, with lots of singing and dancing. Funny how I thought high school musical was weird, who knew that in real life or at least in forks, there is a high school musical.


	2. Edward failure to depart

Disclaimer: I or we don't own anything except the beautiful, awesome, creative, said once plot.

Edward P.O.V

The teacher quickly got into the class dressed up as Bill Nye. Sadly, he started singing the Bill Nye the Science Guy theme song:

"Bill  
Bill  
Bill  
Bill Nye the Science Guy  
Bill Nye the Science Guy  
Space  
Rocks  
Chemicals  
More space  
Uh, plants  
Bill!  
Bill!  
Bill!  
{Nye!}  
Bill!  
Bill Nye the Science Guy

SCIENCE RULES!"

SHE quickly put up my hand.

"yes, Isabella Swan?"

"First thing, call me Bella, next when are we going to get to the actual learning?"

"right about…now! Welcome class!"

Damn, she has to sit beside me, the struggle was...GAH!

Once I got home, I packed up. While Emmett was downstairs singing 'In My Head' in his head.

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

"_Shut up Emmett I know what you're trying to do here"_

_Sorry Eddie, hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

"I can still hear you Emmett"growl

Oops.

Carlisle came in. "Whatcha doing?" "I'm going to Antarctica."

_We're off to see the penguins the wonderful penguins of Oz. _ He was singing in the backround and pronounced it pen-guins?

"It's pronounced penguins" Carlisle is very fond of HIS grammar

"PEN-GUINS" "PENGUINS" "PEN-GUINS" "PENGUINS"

"SHUT UP, NO MATTER HOW YOU SAY IT THEIR THE SAME UGLY THINGS!" Rosalie is very loud

"pen-guins" Emmett whispered.

"EMMETT"

"I'm goin to my room now"

"You're going to go beat up penguins?" "No, I meant the Arctic." "So now you're going to beat up polar bears?" "Sure... whatever you say Carlisle." "Ok... have fun"

_(to the tune of frere jacques)_

_Are you sleepy, Are you sleepy  
Little bear, little bear?  
Wintertime is coming,  
Wintertime is coming,  
Very soon, very soon._

_Find a cave, Find a cave,  
Little bear, little bear  
Wintertime is here,  
Wintertime is here,  
Go to sleep, go to sleep. _

Emmett is really getting on my nerves.

Esme enters...

"You're going beating polar bears?" "No?" "You're having girl problems aren't you, you can tell me"

Carlisle rolls his eyes. "Carlisle I heard that sweetie" "heard what?" "You rolled your eyes at me" "You really do have mother senses"

"I'm still here...awkward. I'm still here with my gir—polar bear beating problem."

Emmett comes in. "You don't have a polar bear beating problem, that's me."

"So it is a girl problem?"

"I didn't say that! I meant grrrr in mean of I have to go to anger management classes"

Rosalie comes in "No I'm the one with those things" in the background:

_Rosalicious  
(So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that **** is fictitious_

_I blow kisses  
(Mwah)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be linin? down the block  
Just to watch what I got_

"Seriously Alice, seriously?" Alice stalking Rosalie=scary

"sorry" Alice alone=barely bearable

""Well... I'm just going to go now." I then ran off to Bella's house to say final good bye to her by singing:

_Yeah, I can only imagine what you goin' through, ladies  
Sometimes I feel like runnin' away myself  
So do me a favor right now and close your eyes  
And picture us runnin' away together  
When we come back, everything is gonna be okay  
Open your eyes_

_Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love_

And then I ran away to Alaska singing:

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._


End file.
